villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jigsaw (Marvel)
Jigsaw is a vicious criminal from the Marvel universe who is the archenemy of sorts to the violent vigilante known as the Punisher. He is one of the very few criminals that the Punisher has faced several times without being able to kill. Jigsaw's name is derived from the horrendous scars that cover his face, due to a previous run-in with the Punisher. Prior to his conflict with the Punisher, Jigsaw was actually considered an attractive man and was used as an assassin for the Maggia (Marvel's version of the mafia). He would not let his scars deter him and actually used them to his advantage, renaming himself "Jigsaw". Quite understandably, he has a strong hatred towards the Punisher and has tried to kill him, frame him for crimes and generally made his life miserable for what he did to him. Film 'Jigsaw '''is the main antagonist in the 2008 film ''Punisher: War Zone. He is portrayed by Dominic West. In the film, Jigsaw's real name is Billy 'The Beaut' Russoti. While attending a meeting, Frank Castle (also known as the Punisher) attacks and kills a mob family, but Billy escapes and is pursued by Castle. Later, Billy accidentally falls into a glass crusher and Castle turns the machine on, grinding Billy against the broken glass bottles. Although Billy does not die, his face is horrifically mutilated, leaving him permanently disfigured. His plastic surgeon is unable to restore his face, stating that Billy's facial muscles, tendons and skin were damaged beyond repair, leavig him with his trademark disfigurement. After killing the surgeon, he chooses to remain focused on killing the Punisher and adopts the name 'Jigsaw', claiming that Billy is now dead. Jigsaw soon breaks his mentally unstable brother, James 'Loony Bin Jim' Russoti, out of a mental hospital and they plan their revenge on the Punisher. They then confront a group of criminals and convince them to help take down Castle, to which they agree. Jigsaw and his army then travel to the Brad Street Hotel where they battle Castle, who kills all of the criminals before finally facing Jigsaw and Loony Bin Jim. Castle shoots Loony Bin Jim in the head before fighting Jigsaw, eventually stabbing him through the chest with a sharp pole and throwing him onto a fire, where he is promptly burnt to death. Punisher (video game) Jigsaw appears as the main antagonist in the Punisher video game, and serves as the final boss. His real name is John Saint, who originally Castle thought he killed him with a claymore. However, he survived but it messed up his face. He then becomes known as Jigsaw. He fights Castle with a stolen Iron Man suit on the roof of Ryker's Island. Gallery Billy Russoti.png|Billy Russoti before he obtains his scars Billy Russoti 2.png|Billy being grinded in a glass crusher Jigsaw 2.png|Billy with his scars, now calling himself Jigsaw Jigsaw 3.png|Jigsaw in a car with his associates Jigsaw 5.png|Jigsaw breaking his brother, James 'Loony Bin Jim', out of a mental hospital Jigsaw 6.png|Jigsaw intimidating Grace Donatelli Jigsaw 7.png|Jigsaw planning to build himself an army of criminals to take down the Punisher Jigsaw 8.png|Jigsaw giving a speech about the Punisher Jigsaw 9.png|Jigsaw taunting the Punisher whilst holding his friend Microchip at gunpoint Jigsaw 10.png|Jigsaw making one final exchange with the Punisher after being impaled with a sharp pole Jigsaw's death.png|Jigsaw burning to death Category:Assassin Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Punisher Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Obsessed Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Revived Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Final Boss Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Complete Monster Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Scarred Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Recurring villain Category:Henchmen Category:Spree-Killers Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers